Patty Damon
Patty Damon - córka dementora. Ma 15 lat. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Osobowość Patty jest potworką bardzo zamkniętą w sobie. Otwiera się jedynie przed swoimi przyjaciółkami i kotem. Wynika to z wielkiej nieśmiałości dziewczyny, zwłaszcza do zawierania nowych znajomości. Dziewczyna na co dzień zachowuje się bardzo flegmatycznie. Jest to pewnego rodzaju "zmyłka" dla innych. W nagłych sytuacjach, Patty potrafi powalić kogoś mocnym kopnięciem. Wygląd Patty ma długie, sięgające talii czerwone włosy. Brwi, które są tego samego koloru wskazują na to, że włosy nie były nigdy farbowane. Grzywka dziewczyny opada na prawą stronę czoła, a jej końce są lekko zakręcone. Oczy Patty są fioletowe, natomiast jej skóra - biała. Klasyczny potwór left|150px Dementor to straszliwe, wysysające duszę magiczne stworzenie. Dementorzy mają humanoidalny kształt, osiągają wielkość do trzech metrów; są jednak okryte czarnym, postrzępionym płaszczem, okrywającym całe ich "ciało", pozostawiając nieodsłonięte jedynie ręce i "twarz". Dementorzy nie posiadają oczu i ust, posiadają za to otwór w jej miejscu, który służy do wykonywania "Pocałunku Dementora", czyli aktu wyssania duszy z ciała osobnika. W przeciwieństwie do innych magicznych stworzeń, dementorzy unoszą się nad ziemią, nie mają bowiem nóg. Jedną z najskuteczniejszych metod walki z dementorami jest użycie Zaklęcia Patronusa. Patronus, jako emanacja dobra i skumulowanych pozytywnych uczuć i myśli jest w stanie przeciwstawić się dementorowi, o ile czarodziej jest na tyle silny, by przezwyciężyć swój lęk, strach i słabości. Nawet niecielesne patronusy, w postaci mgiełki potrafią odstraszyć na chwilę dementora, jednak dopiero zwierzęca forma Patronusa może go przepędzić. Relacje Rodzina Patty jest córką dementorów. Przyjaciele Przyjaciółkami dziewczyny są Spectra Vondergeist i Wydowna Spider. Miłość Na chwilę obecną, Patty z nikim się nie spotyka. Zwierzę Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest biały kot o imieniu Duffy. Stroje Basic Patty_Damon.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii Patty ubrana jest w czarną pelerynę z kapturem, której końce są postrzępione. Jej kaptur założony jest na głowę dziewczyny. Patty ma na sobie również fioletowe rajstopy. Na nogach dziewczyny widnieją żółte buty na obcasie z czarnymi sznurówkami. Make a Splash Patty_MaS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii włosy Patty są całkowicie proste. Co więcej, na głowie dziewczyny widnieje niebieski kapelusz z dwoma fioletowymi paskami na rondzie. Patty ubrana jest w czarno-granatowy, jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Utrzymuje się on na fioletowej tasiemce. Ma on wcięcia na poziomie talii dziewczyny. Lewa dłoń Patty ozdobiona jest trzema fioletowymi bransoletami. Buty dziewczyny są ciemnoniebieskie i wiązane na kostce. Dziewczyna trzyma w dłoni czarny ręcznik kąpielowy. Meta timeline * 20 maja 2013: Ujawnienie napisu "20 days until someone kiss you". Na razie nie było wiadomo o co chodzi. * 28 maja 2013: Ujawnienie części artu Patty. * 30 maja 2013: Ujawnienie imienia Patty na czasie. * 9 czerwca 2013: "Oficjalny art" Patty został ujawniony w całości. * 22 czerwca 2013: Treść pamiętnika dziewczyny zostaje ujawniona. * 16 stycznia 2014: Patty zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Goreece: Meeting With the Gods. Ciekawostki * W swoim życiu nie zaśmiała się ani razu. * Zna karate, ma już brązowy pas. Galeria Patty_Damon.jpg Patty_MaS_art.jpg Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dementor Kategoria:CKwNK Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High